Liquid Courage
by chibichibi k
Summary: Emma Pillsbury was not the first person to come acroos Kurt while he was drunk! - Slash Puck/Kurt - Slight spoilers for The Rhodes not Taken.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!_

**Author's Notes:** This is my first attempt at a Glee fanfic. So this is SLASH, so if it isn't your cup of tea, please feel free to move on. So enjoy reviews are awesome!!

Oh and before I forget, there are slight spoilers for **The Rhodes not Taken!!**

* * *

_**Liquid Courage**_

Ms. Pillsbury was not the first person to run into Kurt while he was in his drunken stupor. No, in fact there was one other who ran into him while he was intoxicated before he threw up on the guidance councillor's shoes. In hindsight, he really should have planned for this situation, considering it happened every morning, had since the start of freshman year.

Kurt had just been strolling casually towards the school's main doors when it happened. Okay, it was like more of a stumbling walk than a stroll but still, he had been minding his own business, as per usual, when Noah Puckerman crowded into his personal space, also as per usual. Today though, it was just Puck, none of his football flunkies seemed to be with him. In fact, there didn't seem to be much of anybody around at the moment, the main area of the school's front doors was pretty vacant.

"Hey, Hummel! What's got you looking so trashed?" Puck sneered at Kurt. "Did you get dumped by your boyfriend or something?"

Kurt, not in the mood for Puck's snark, not that he ever truly was in the mood for it, tried to side step the second string quarterback and continue on his way towards the school. He didn't get the chance to get all that far before Puck grasped his shoulder, hard, and forced Kurt to turn around.

"Let go of me," Kurt snarled, practically foaming at the mouth.

Puck was watching him critically, as if he was trying to figure out which piece went where in a five thousand piece puzzle of a fish. Suddenly, the jock leaned in close to Kurt, his face a mere scant centimetres from Kurt's own. It was weird and awkward but at the same time, Kurt was starting to feel excited and he berated himself for it.

_Just blame it on the booze,_ Kurt mentally told himself. He was getting his hopes up again that Puck actually was interested in him. It was just a fantasy of his though because that would never be the case considering Puck was straighter than straight. _It's just the alcohol. Nothing more and it never will be._

Kurt had had enough and with a little boost of courage from the drink coursing through his body, he snapped. "Get the fuck away from me, you walking STD vending machine."

Puck was slightly taken aback by Kurt's outburst, if his widened eyes were any indication but he soon shook off his shock and a knowing smirk slipped across his lips as he eyed Kurt. It was a little unsettling how he was eyeing the shorter teen as he stepped back a step to establish a touch more space between them. Even so there was still not that much space between their bodies.

"You're completely smashed," Puck said bluntly as he stared Kurt down. "I'm surprised and impressed, Hummel. I never would have guessed that you'd allow a drop of booze passed your pretty virgin lips." As if to help enforce his point, Puck ran his thumb along Kurt's bottom lip. "What else do you allow passed those lips, huh?"

Kurt couldn't stop the blush from flaring to life across his cheeks. He could do nothing more than stand there frozen as Puck continued to drag his thumb across his lip. The feeling sent a sharp jolt of pleasure down his spine. Maybe it was because of the alcohol in his system or because he just wanted to allow himself a little bit of misguided hope but either way, Kurt soon found himself stepping closer to Puck, closing the small amount of space between them that the jock had just created.

Kurt's booze-bright green eyes watched Puck like a cat stalking a mouse as he slunk closer to the jock. The Mohawk haired teen didn't seem to be reacting as the shorter teen crowded in his personal space for a change. His thumb was still stroking along Kurt's lip and he didn't make any move pull away from Kurt as he approached. He was just standing there, letting Kurt do all the work as he waited to see what the kid was going to do.

Kurt, in his currently intoxicated state of mind, just went with what his body was telling him to do. All he wanted was to be closer to Puck, to feel his muscled chest under his fingers as he braced himself against his chest. His body just ignored the small sober portion of his brain that was left that said that this was a very bad idea and it was only because he was too drunk to know any better that he would ever be willing to do this.

All of a sudden he just gave in to the temptation that had been haunting him since the first time Puck had thrown him into a dumpster. Pressing himself flush against the jock's body, Kurt stood on the tips of his toes so that he could close the distance between them and kiss Puck. In some portion of his mind that was still functioning, he registered the fact that Puck stiffened against him, he was rigid with tension.

Inwardly, Kurt smiled since it appeared that whatever Puck had been expecting this hadn't been it. His arms hung limply at his side, his hand no longer teased at Kurt's lip since the shorter teen's lips were currently occupied. Puck didn't stay stiff and unmoving forever because in an instant he went from unmoving to gripping Kurt's arms harshly and pushing him away.

Kurt stumbled backwards and that's when everything finally seemed to catch up with him to kick him straight in the balls. Panicked about what he'd just done he tried to shake off Puck's arms that were still tightly fastened around his biceps. Kurt couldn't help but start to tremble in fear thinking that his was it; this was when Puck would take his bullying to the next step and just beat him to death.

"Kurt," Puck said and his voice was so gravely and rough that it sent a chill of horror through Kurt.

Before anything more could be said or before Puck could make the first strike, with another boost of courage, and not to mention strength, from the alcohol, Kurt took a swing at Puck and punched him square in the jaw as hard as he could. Much to his surprise, Puck stumbled back from the shock of the punch and that gave Kurt the opportunity he needed to make a break for it. He took off running towards the school, not daring to look back to see if the jock was right behind him.

Kurt made his way through the masses of people in the hallway, clutching his books to his chest like a haphazard shield in case someone, namely Puck, popped up from out of nowhere to attack him. He was sure that he was stumbling more than ever as he walked through the halls but he couldn't help it. His stomach was a mass of quivering flesh as the extent of what he just allowed himself to do hit him full force.

It was then that he bumped into Ms. Pillsbury and as she sported some nonsense about rubbing alcohol that he just couldn't follow at that point, his stomach churned dangerously and his mind shut down on him. She had stopped talking and was staring at him pointedly which usually meant she was waiting for some sort of answer.

Not knowing what else to say and letting his drunken brain to take over, Kurt slurred out a response. "Oh Bambi, I cried so hard when those hunters shot your mommy."

Kurt didn't get much time after that to think of why he had said that particular statement because the next thing he knew he was hurling all over Ms. Pillsbury's shoes. After that he vaguely recalled slumping down against the lockers while Ms. Pillsbury twitched in her shoes. After that though, he isn't quite sure what happened. It all kind of went blurry.

The next thing he did know was that he was in the nurse's office. Upon waking there in the standard, completely uncomfortable bed, he just stared at the ceiling as he tried to figure out how he managed to get here. There was no way that Ms. Pillsbury had brought him here considering; a) there was no way she could carry him and b) she was way to OCD about everything to chance staying in puke filled shoes to get him here.

Kurt rubbed at his temple as he tried to think of what had happened. He had a major headache and he figured that thinking it over at the moment would only traumatize his poor head even more. "Never drinking again," he mumbled pathetically as he rolled onto his side so that he could try and get back to sleep. A nap would do him a world of good right now.

"That'd probably be a good idea there, Hummel," someone replied. The speaker's voice was quiet as though he or she was trying to be considerate of the headache Kurt was currently suffering from.

"Yes, a brilliant idea," Kurt said drowsily. He was starting to drift off when the sudden realisation of who had just spoken hit him square in the face. He bolted into a sitting position to glare down the other individual that was in the room and immediately regretted it when what little that was left in his stomach decided to churn horribly. "Oh, God," he moaned pathetically as he curled his arms around his protesting stomach.

"Shit! Hold on, don't chirp your chips yet!" A moment later and after a deafening bang, the bed dipped beside Kurt and a metal bucket was shoved under his nose. "Here."

The smell radiating off of the bucket in waves was what finally did Kurt in. He grabbed the bucket before doubling over and emptying the remaining contents of his stomach into the bucket. The dry heaves that followed were painful and he really felt like crying but the warm hand on his back that was rubbing soothing circles into his tensed muscles was quite comforting. After a couple more heaves, the spasming in his stomach stopped. Kurt slumped back against the headboard of the bed as exhaustion took over.

The bucket was removed, deposited on the on the other side of the room and then the bed dipped again. This time though, a warm wash cloth was draped across Kurt's forehead and the water soothed away some of the pain in his head. "Thanks," he said quietly, just letting the odd sensation of being taken care of wash over him.

"You owe me, Hummel," was the simple response.

Kurt almost regretted thanking the individual seated next to him when he remembered who in fact said individual was. He was too exhausted though at the moment to really care. Though there was one thing he did want to know. "What are you doing here, Puck?" Even to his own ears, he sounded tired and pathetic. _Note to self, stop worshiping April._

The jock said nothing for a moment and Kurt would have believed that he had left except for the fact that there was still a weight on the bed to his left. "What's it matter to you, Hummel?" Puck asked.

"Just wondering if I should be preparing myself for when you decide to shove me into the bucket I just threw up in."

Kurt opened his eyes slightly and stared at the jock tiredly. At this point in the day and after everything he'd been through, he just wasn't in the mood for any of Puck's bullying or revenge if that was the reason behind why the jock was here. "I'm here because some lightweight I am forced to associate with decided to get drunk, kiss the underside of my chin and then threw up on one of the teacher's shoes."

"Ms. Pillsbury isn't a teacher," Kurt replied sassily. "Wait? What?"

"You heard me, Hummel," Puck growled.

"I kissed the underside of your chin? That can't be right... I could have sworn I kissed you on the lips," Kurt said mostly to himself as he contemplated what the hell had happened.

"You don't seem to have any aim when you're drunk. You missed, horribly. It was actually quite pathetic. Anyone and their dog could have managed to kiss me on the lips but nope, not you."

Kurt groaned in embarrassment. The one and only time he'd ever to get a chance to kiss Puck and he fucked it up. "God..." Kurt dropped his head into his hands and groaned. There was no way he could ever live this down. Good thing that he knew Puck as well as he did and that there was no way that the jock was going to let him live after trying, and failing, to kiss him, drunk or not.

"It's a good thing that I'm not going to let you get away with that," Puck said. There was a menacing undertone in the jock's voice as he spoke.

Sighing, Kurt raised his head and looked Puck square in the eye. He knew that there was no getting out of this one. The Mohawk haired jock was going to skewer him alive this time for sure and Kurt was in no condition to escape from it this time. "Fine, let's just get this over with then."

"Alright then, if you insist."

Kurt closed his eyes and mentally prepared himself for the worst. If he was lucky, he might still be alive after Puck was done with him or the nurse might walk in just in time to save him. After a couple minutes of waiting for the fated blow to come and nothing happened, Kurt opened his eyes warily. Green, curiously and cautious eyes locked on to smirking hazel eyes. Before Kurt could grasp the situation and exactly what was going on, Puck surged forward.

Squeezing his eyes shut and preparing himself for the punch he thought was coming, Kurt was completely caught off guard when he felt soft lips pressing against his own and not the five knuckles digging into his cheek that he had expected. Kurt gasped when he felt Puck's sleek tongue run along his bottom lip just as his thumb had done earlier that day. The kiss was soft and searching, almost as if Puck wanted to take his time to learn everything he could about Kurt's lips. When the jock tried to slip his tongue into the shorter teen's mouth that was when Kurt decided to pull away.

It took several deep breaths for him to reclaim what Puck had stolen from him and when he was able to breathe normally again, Kurt started talking. "Why the hell did you just kiss me? Don't you want to kill me or at least beat me to a pulp for trying to do the exact same thing to you earlier? Another thing, there is no way I'm letting you French me when I can still taste vomit! That is if you _do_ want to french me..."

Puck looked at Kurt dumbly for a moment before reaching into his pocket a pulling out a stick of Spearmint gum. He quickly unwrapped it before practically shoving the gum down Kurt's throat. "There. Now will you shut up and just let me kiss you?"

Kurt absentmindedly chewed on the piece of gum as he considered Puck. He really did want to know why the jock was all of a sudden trying to devour his mouth from the inside out. But at the same time, part of him just wanted to do as the jock said and just shut up so that they could get back to the kissing. "Um..."

Fed up with giving Kurt a chance to agree, Puck just lunged forward once more, tackling the slighter teen to the bed and kissing him passionately. This time, when he pressed his tongue against Kurt's lips, he was allowed access as Kurt surrendered to his talented tongue. Puck grinned against Kurt's lips as his tongue lapped at his mouth.

Kurt, not one to be shown up, dove into the kiss full force once he surrendered to the fact that this was really happening. They attacked each others' mouths in a passionate frenzy and all thoughts about why Puck was actually doing this slipped from Kurt's mind. As he sank deeper and deeper into the pleasure Puck was giving him, Kurt couldn't help but think that he had just heard the door to the nurse's office open. He shoved that thought to the back of his mind though when Puck did something very stimulating with just the tip of his tongue. A moment later though he was unable to ignore the loud "Oh my God," that rang out throughout the room.

Puck slowly pulled away from Kurt's lips, but not before biting his bottom lip just so, and turned to look at the nurse who had just walked in on them. "Do you mind?? He practically growled out at the woman. She shook her head frantically before beating a hasty retreat from the room. Sighing, Puck rolled off of Kurt and on to his side. "Well that sure was a mood killer."

Kurt just laid there are stared at the ceiling as his mind tried to process what was going on. "Umm... Puck?"

"What?"

"What exactly is going on here?"

Puck sighed before rolling onto his side and propping up his head with one arm. "What's it matter? You want me. I'm giving you what you want and getting a little something I want as well."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "What exactly are you getting?"

Puck smirked before rolling on top of Kurt once more. He pinned the shorter teen to the bed with his body as his hands roamed up and down Kurt's sides teasingly. "Isn't it obvious? I get," he paused for dramatic effect – at least that's what Kurt figured – "you."

Kurt didn't get even a second to revel in the fact that he was actually getting something he wanted for a change and that that something was Puck of all things because the next thing he knew Puck had dived back in for another harsh, passionate kiss. Kurt arched up into the kiss and snaked one of his arms around Puck's neck to bring him closer.

Just as things were starting to get back on track in the make-out session, Kurt broke the kiss and turned his head to the side so that he could yawn. As much as he wanted to continue and see where this was going to go, he was just dead tired. Puck seemed to get the hint because once more he rolled off of Kurt and off the bed entirely. Thinking that the jock was just going to leave since he wasn't going to be getting anymore out of him, Kurt crawled back under the covers and rolled on to his side so that his back was facing Puck.

He waited quietly for the door to close and signal that Puck had indeed left him alone if the nurse's office but it never came. The lights clicked off, plunging the room into darkness and the sheets behind Kurt lifted for a moment before a warm body slid up behind him. Soon strong arms were wrapped around Kurt's middle and he was pulled nice and flush against Puck's chest.

"Get some sleep, lightweight," Puck said somewhat affectionately, his arms tightening around the shorter teen's lithe frame.

"Night, Noah," Kurt replied with a smile before slowly sinking into a peaceful sleep.

He wasn't quite sure how this _thing_ – what else really could he call it? – was going to turn out but Kurt figured that he did owe a small thanks to the liquid courage that helped get them here.

END


End file.
